The following account of the art relates to one of the areas of application of the disclosure, hearing instruments.
In hearing instruments using conventional batteries as energy source for the electronic components, there is a need for a non-volatile memory in order to keep relevant parameter settings in the hearing instrument during battery changes. In a hearing instrument comprising one or more rechargeable batteries, where the battery(-ies) does/do not necessarily have to be removed from the hearing instrument during charging of the battery(ies), the relevant parameter settings can in some cases be retained, even when battery voltage is too low for the hearing aid to be fully functional. The same applies to data logging information, which can be exchanged with the charging station during recharging of the battery(-ies) of the hearing instrument.